Willy's Butte
Willy's Butte is a natural land form near Radiator Springs, a part of Carburetor Canyon in Carburetor County. It appeared in Cars multiple times and in Cars 2 and Cars 3. The area has also appeared in various Cars Toons short films. ''Cars'' In Cars, Lightning McQueen and Doc Hudson had a 1-lap race at Willy's Butte. The agreement in the race was that the loser would fix the road. If Lightning McQueen would win the race, he would get to leave the town free of charges. During the race, Lightning McQueen gets a big lead, without Doc Hudson even leaving the start line until well after the race started. Lightning McQueen was unable to make a sudden turn, and drove down a steep hill, into a pit of cacti. Therefore, Doc won the race and McQueen had to continue to fix the road. After running out of asphalt in the middle of the night, Lightning obtained Sheriff's permission to race at Willy's Butte in an obsessive attempt to make the final turn only to spin out of control each time. By morning, Doc came by to offer Lightning some racing advice on how to "turn right to go left". As soon as Doc turn around and drove away, Lightning attempted to use his only to lose control again. Later, while chasing a runaway tractor, Lightning spotted Doc at Willy's Butte, with his racing tires on, successfully making the final turn with a dirt trick with his tires. During the credits, Lightning and Doc race each other at Willy's Butte. Lightning boasts that he now knows all of Doc's tricks, prompting the Hudson Hornet to veer off into the cacti patch. When Lightning turned to check on Doc, his mentor came flying out of the ditch and their race continued, with Doc boasting he hadn't taught him all his tricks. ''Cars 2'' In Cars 2, part of the Radiator Springs Grand Prix at the end of the movie happens in Willy's Butte. The group of World Grand Prix Racers are seen racing at the location, including driving on the curved canyon wall around Willy's Butte that the Radiator Springs residents were spectating from at the top. ''Cars 3'' In Cars 3, Lightning uses Willy's Butte to train prior to and during the rise of Jackson Storm. Willy's Butte is seen in two flashbacks, the first one shows McQueen racing and he slides into the Cactus patch again. Doc tells him not to give it too much throttle. The second one shows Lightning and Doc racing, Lightning over takes Doc. He looks at him, smiles and chuckles. Near the end of the movie, Lightning races against his new protege Cruz Ramirez. Trivia *Willy's Butte resembles the landmark of Mexican Hat, Utah, but also resembles a classic Pontiac hood ornament. *Willy's Butte was recreated in real life for Cars Land at the Disneyland park in California, and is a centerpiece for the Radiator Springs Racers attraction. Category:Cars Locations Category:Cars 2 Locations Category:Cars 3 Locations Category:Cars Toons Locations